Talk:Dragon Age Legends
Is it up Yet? I have been checking back on this every time I get on Facebook and every time is requires a EA login and I tried mine and it didn't worked. Is it up yet or will be till D.A.2 is released untill it is available? This is a joke...right? You have to use these exclusive "crowns" to buy everything! They should have just made it P2P. I told myself I was going to get all the DA2 items, but I'm already done with this game. What a fail. For a while I thought this was a Zynga game... --Slowrider7 (talk) 20:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :The DA2 items? You don't need crowns to unlock them. I've never bought crowns, and I have all the DA2 unlockable items from DAL. DigiFluid (talk) 00:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Timeline There should probably be a mention somewhere in this article of when exactly the game takes place. I'd add it myself, but I actually have no idea. DigiFluid (talk) 00:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Productivity vs. Happiness I've yet to build the relevant rooms that affect productivity and happiness, and would like some more specific information on them. I've been able to find some info listed by players that basically summarizes as 1 Happiness decreases each crafting time by a tiny few minutes, and Productivity somehow increases the amount of items crafted instead. But no specific numbers on that. The official info they give on this game is so damn limited, and it can be very costly in terms of time when you're playing it the "poor and lonely" style--which means no FB friends and no money spent in game. I've already made several mistakes in game choices that set me back a lot, and they were made simply because I didn't have enough information. You can't afford to experiment in these types of money sucking, greedy "free" games unless you're actually spending large amounts of money. Despite a very tight budget, I wouldn't mind spending a total of $10 tops in a game, but this is not one of those games that's worth it. ($5 for 200 "crowns" which equals what? Barely enough for 1 intangible thing in a virtual game that provides very little entertainment value and is only good for a time waster. Starving kids in third world countries notwithstanding, even I can eat two dinners for $5.) Somewhat better..... Ever since I saw some of my best friends played Dragon Age on their game consoles; I decided to try buy the game on PC but saw that it cost as much as buying a limited edition Wii bundle game (like almost 50/60 bucks) and the expansion packs makes the game even more expensive to buy. I waited for a few years for Dragon Ages games to drop their costly price, but rarely or never did. Soo I waited a few more years and one day; I got a newsletter about Dragon Age Legends coming to Facebook and I was kinda happy playing the game for free, but there is like no 'how to play this game' and it feel like a mix of a RPG and a game of Life + the waiting time for the companions to 'heal or rest' is annoying. Wouldn't it be better if there is no wait time for the companions with full health? --Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ (talk) 12:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Canon lore I've asked in BSN about whether DA:L should be considered as canon lore or not and no writer replied. Considering it's a flash game and the challenges that the players come up with, I don't think we should consider DA:L as canon until an official responce is made. 19:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :I see no harm in considering it canon unless refuted by Bioware or someone with authority. It bears the Dragon Age trademark and was promoted by Bioware, to some degree it has some credible reputability to be considered cannon.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 05:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC)) not down the memory hole (yet) Before the official site for DAL disappeared, it was crawled/archived by archive.org ('The Wayback Machine'). The download link for the DAL installer (https://web.archive.org/web/20150218141124/http://bit.ly/dragonagelegends) from the archived page (https://web.archive.org/web/20150218141124/http://www.dragonagelegends.com/) is still functional. - Theskymoves (talk) 12:32, September 28, 2016 (UTC)